As is known in the art, new 5-cycle EPA fuel economy tests are designed to replicate real world customer driving patterns. The new highway FE (fuel economy) label will be influenced greatly by US06 level testing (80%). During these tests, the acceleration rates are greater than or equal to 15 mph/sec. The existing FTP (Federal Test Procedure) requirements are approximately 3 mph/sec. Under these rapid acceleration conditions, the inventors have recognized that with some vehicles the vacuum in the intake is insufficient to open the EGR valve since the throttle is at or near wide open throttle conditions.